


Hunter's Moon (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Remus, Bestiality, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>写给Snegurochka_Lee，那姑娘要求“人兽吧，宝贝！”。希望你喜欢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Moon (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunter's Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54131) by islandsmoke. 



 

**猎月**

 

 

Title: Hunter's Moon

Author: islandsmoke （<http://islandsmoke.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: RL/SS

Rating: NC17

Challenge: Christmas Kink 2006, Pervy Werewolf Fanciers

 

**Summary/Warning:**

Written for [**snegurochka_lee**](http://snegurochka-lee.insanejournal.com/) who asked for "Bestiality, baby!" Hope you like it.

 

**Notes:**

Thanks to [**busaikko**](http://busaikko.insanejournal.com/) for the beta and writing help.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://users.insanejournal.com/_smoke_/14223.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Re: Translation request~~~

发件人：  smoke&mirrors (islandsmoke9 at yahoo.com) 

发送时间： 2010年3月14日 21:50:11

收件人： 水蓝色的鱼 (lzqsk at hotmail.com)

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate Hunter's Moon.  Just send the link as before.

Thanks for the interest in my fics; you're very kind.

 

~smoke

 

 

摘要/警告：

写给Snegurochka_Lee，那姑娘要求“人兽吧，宝贝！”。希望你喜欢。

 

 

【知识补充】

猎月，紧接着获月harvest moon后的一个满月，不过我也不知道究竟有什么特别意义就是了|||

 

 

 

**=== Hunter's Moon** **猎月===**

 

 

 

该死的狼人。

 

Snape靠在他们小木屋的背后，呼吸清浅而急促，一团团白雾消融于夜晚略微的寒意中。男人两臂僵硬，双拳紧握，在这场自尊与恐惧殊死抗争的战斗中，他几乎要进退两难。

 

那个混蛋究竟跑到哪儿去了？

 

_我一定要把那混球做成一块小狼皮地毯，所以，天助我吧。_

 

面前浓密的树林中，一只夜枭呼号起来，小狐狸吠叫了几声权当回应。又大又亮的圆饼，猎月，高悬在晴朗无云的穹顶，冷漠无情挥洒月华如练，令所有终其一生都在逃避被猛兽果腹的生物无所遁形。

 

Snape感觉喉咙被什么堵塞了，艰难地咽了咽口水。他保证过的。那他妈该死的狼人把他扑倒在身下，而他答应过，不过现在可不是交易的内容。他确实说过那头公狼可以尽情操他；但他可没说那头野兽可以追逐猎捕他。

 

 

回忆中闪过的片段逼得他寸步难移。 _狭窄低矮而压抑的通道使他不得不猫着腰缓慢前行，以防撞到凹凸不平的洞顶，那股潮湿泥土的味道蹂躏他的鼻腔，无法呼吸，紧接着就是惊然骤起的咆哮，凶光毕露的眼睛，森森利齿垂涎等待，扑向他魔杖尖端的那一抹微光。一只手从后面揪着他的领口，拼命向后拖，然后一切混乱了，什么都看不到，魔杖也不知所终。黑暗，原始野蛮的低吼，无穷无尽的恐惧。_

 

Snape用手背抹了一把额头的汗珠，他不能这样。

 

放松地躺在火堆边，因为情事而餍足，略带困倦，跳跃的火光闪耀在Lupin的眼眸中，这看上去不算个坏主意。他早已习惯了有狼毒剂（Wolfsbane）的帮助，那公狼所表现出的温顺驯良。他甚至，有点脸红于自己的想法，他甚至很享受公狼长而有力的舌头舔遍他全身上下，探索他的每一寸，滑过每一丝最隐蔽的部位，直到Snape经受不住而剧烈颤抖，乞求着能得到释放。Lupin曾经半哄半宠溺地咬着他的耳朵建议来一次汹涌到无与伦比的掠夺，不是做爱，只是纯粹兽性的攫取：全凭本能，充满欲望，没有细腻与温柔。他曾经揶揄过Snape，说狼可以在满月的诅咒之下一次又一次怎么也不满足，说公狼可以怎样用强壮有力的前肢将他压迫动弹不得，在他把自己长度惊人还带有突起的性器深深埋入男人体内时将怎样更加用力向后拉扯男人。Snape知道犬类的阴茎里面有一根骨么？Lupin曾经笑得心照不宣，保证过那确实有的。Snape知道狼的阴茎底部有一个突起的结构么，那可以胀大将公狼紧紧锁在伴侣体内，直到他把一桶又一桶精液深深灌满下面的“母狼”（bitch）？

 

 

一桶又一桶？Snape扪心自问，挑起一边眉毛。

 

感觉真的很像，Lupin对他保证。因为狼的体温比人类稍高，Snape就会觉得精液溢满他的内脏，将他充盈包裹。 _标记你，是我的_ ，Lupin曾在他耳边呢喃。

 

所以Snape同意了。而现在，那该死的白痴居然不知跑到哪儿去了，在猎月的召唤下尽情撒花儿，大口呼吸夜晚清冽的空气就好像那是香醇佳酿，享受，放松，却丢下Snape一个人精疲力竭，还心有余悸地等在花园里。

 

远处，一声低吼撕破寂静。那震动越过小丘，顺着Snape的脊柱直达神经末梢，如同冰冷的溪水，让他开始不受控制地打颤。这就是让人类恐惧了千百年的嚎叫，这也是Snape爱人的声音，而绝不是随便什么流着口水的野兽。

 

那是Lupin，Snape咬紧牙关命令自己镇定。Lupin，带着他强壮的臂膀，稳健的双手，还有湿润的灵巧的无所不在的舌头。Lupin，那个让他彻底忘记自己备受侮辱的容貌，彻底忘记自己心中深沉憎恨仇怨的人。Lupin，那个相信他不会怕的人。于是Snape交叠双臂，站稳脚跟，Lupin绝对不可能伤害他，他也绝对不能在儿时的恐惧面前退缩。

 

一个黑黢黢的影子闪出树林，轻易掠过场地。四肢修长有力，步伐轻快优雅，没用多长时间就来到Snape面前。公狼身形巨大，轻轻蹭过夜露凝集的草叶，转到男人旁边。

 

没错，就是Lupin，Snape暗道，试着压抑脑中高高扬起的狂乱惊惶。

 

狼人不费吹灰之力，跳了一步，停在Snape眼前只有几英尺的地方，竖起三角形的耳朵，毛茸茸的大尾巴轻轻摇晃，长长的舌头充满情色味道地垂下来就好像一只超级大狗。呼哧呼哧喘气，鼻子前端冒出一团一团小小的白雾。

 

突然而来的不耐烦瞬间刺破他的所有恐惧，Snape简直要张开双臂表示欢迎。“我想你真以为自己很可爱？”

 

公狼上前一步，软软嗷呜一声，用他又湿又凉的舌头舔着Snape的掌心。

 

男人惊叫，被吓了一跳，随即在袍子上抹了抹手。“你要是撒花儿跑够了的话，要不要过来到暖和点儿的地方？”

 

Lupin晃晃尾巴，于是Snape转身，领着爱人走向他们的小屋，心里暗暗希望那台阶能足够结实。

 

终于来到温暖的室内，Snape锁上门，轻叹一声，放松身体把自己沉入壁炉前的沙发中。Lupin也呜呜地凑近，两只爪子分别搭在男人两侧，站起来，定定凝视他的眼睛。

 

“哦。”Snape一开始有点发抖，渐渐地，那份恐惧融被愈发强烈的期待所融化。

 

Lupin趴在地板上，张大嘴咬住Snape的长袍，用力拽啊拽啊，然后心安理得将脑袋靠在男人膝头。

 

“好吧好吧就随你。”Snape摆摆手，解开长袍，Lupin再次站起来。这一回，他拱着Snape的脖子，温暖的舌头来来去去品尝男人颈间的肌肤。Snape禁不住溢出呻吟，向后仰头，靠在沙发上，毫无保留把自己呈现在Lupin面前，任他予取予求。于是Lupin小心翼翼舔弄起爱人的耳廓，而那暖洋洋中带点刺痛的气息让不苟言笑的巫师弯起唇角。

 

“好了吧，Lupin。”Snape轻轻推开压在身上的公狼，“没错，当然是你。”他站起来，接着把刚才没有解完的扣子解开，脱掉长袍任其滑落脚边，羊毛接触地板，发出一声轻响。男人跪下来，两手将公狼强壮的脖颈抱个满怀，把脸埋进柔软光滑又厚实的皮毛中。那是落叶，月光，混合微寒夜色的味道。那是他最亲密爱人的味道。

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2010/3/14

 


End file.
